Doomed To Be
by Claire Littleton-Pace
Summary: Ginny feels betrayed by Hermione, and cheated out of love with Harry. Teen for language


This is a poem/story.. It's a story about how Ginny feels about Hermione and Harry's relationship..

I don't own any thing. T.T

A/N: "Her"- is Hermione and "Me" - is Ginny.

-

-

-

-

-

-

To: Her

You were my very best friend,

And you were supposed to be 'til the end.

But here I was, wrong,

To you it was all a con.

You never had any intentions to stay

You just left me in the dark, never again to see the light of day.

From the beginning, you never wanted me,

That us being friends, was just out of pity.

-Me

* * *

To: Me

You were always jealous of me and him

And now we are apart, what then?

Is he yours again, now?

Do I even matter now?

I was always the terrible one,

Or the stupid one, that hurt a ton!

Did I ever count at all?

I'm not even worth a call..

-Her

* * *

To: Her

He was all that ever mattered,

I know I never did, from what I gathered.

Why did you ever befriend me?

When you never really wanted to be.

Did you ever care

Cause I see that nothing's there

I never did matter to you

I know that to be true.

-Me

* * *

To: Me

Go to him, but he'll never fall in love with you

You won't 'win'. He doesn't care, you'll be me soon.

You think one day he will..

But that hope will just give you hell.

He doesn't love or care for you

Don't think he'll ever pull through..

-Her

* * *

To: Her

You say you did this for love, love for him

For love? that is untrue.. You only did it to win.

But his heart was not yours to have

It was supposed to be mine, should have..

But you stole it,

Was it worth it?

-Me

* * *

To: Me

It could have been yours, but you f*cked up

You lost your chance, and that's tough.

But you couldn't let him go..

You had to try to get between us, how low!

-Her

* * *

To: Her

I can't believe I called you my friend!

But it doesn't matter now, it's the end.

I'm married, and you're gone,

Nothing else could go wrong!

I had so much love for you,

I will never forgive you.

You are all alone now,

There's nothing you can do anyhow.

It's all said and done, nothing left to say,

I don't regret what I did now, I won't even ask you to stay.

In fact I wish you would leave

So I can heal, and make myself believe

That you are sorry about this,

Maybe I will forgive you, wouldn't that be bliss?

Won't happen though

"Forgive, Forget, Let it go.."

This won't happen

Cause if I do, it'll happen again..

It'll be a repeat, I'll just get hurt.

But this time , I won't stand for it!

-Me

* * *

To: Me

Even though he and I are apart,

He still loves me, and he has my heart..

I messed up, that I f*cked up..

And I know it's tough..

We may never be together again, but for me

He'll always be mine, and if it's to be it will be.

But his love is not for you,

You've already chosen that guy, who doesn't even love you..

I feel sorry for you,

Your feelings can't be true.

You don't love him, you can't love him

If he loved you, what then?

Would you leave him?

Your husband?

How low of you, you are so fickle, cause,

You can't chose who you love.

You are just never happy,

And that's how you always will be.

-Her

* * *

Ginny sobbed as she folded the letter and gave it back to the owl. Hermione was right, she _was_ in a loveless marriage… but it wasn't _her_ fault, it was Hermione's! If only Hermione hadn't fallen for Harry. Then and only then would Ginny really be happy. Ginny only wanted the two of them to be happy, just, not together. Ginny wanted Harry to be happy with her, and Hermione, with Ron, or hell, even Draco! She didn't care, as long as it wasn't him, not Harry. Ginny didn't _really_ love Neville Longbottom, the feeling was mutual. There was no love, He was in love with Luna, who was happily married with Ron. And all the love that Ginny had, was for Harry Potter.

Ginny would have given Harry everything. She would have done everything, anything for him! But he chose Hermione… she hadn't loved Harry as long as she had. Hermione didn't have to wait, to watch him with other girls, no… while this was happening, while Ginny waited, Hermione didn't. She was head over heels for Ron, or was she faking that?

_No…_

Ginny didn't want to think about it, all she knew was that Hermione lied. Hermione didn't tell her that she cared for Harry, and instead stole him from behind Ginny's back.

And now, now Harry and Hermione were broken up… No was Ginny's chance. As soon as she got word that they had broken up, she was right there by Harry's side. She was gone. Hermione was _finally_ gone! Ginny felt that it was now or never, she had to tell Harry her true feelings towards him, before it was too late, again. But as Ginny started to convey her feelings… She heard them, the words that she dreaded the most.

"She broke up with me. Hermione broke up with me Ginny. She left me.. Left me, for Draco, Ginny! And yet… I still love her.. I--"

"_I love her…"_

Those were the words that Ginny wanted Harry to say and feel about her, and yet it was for another woman, and she hated that. Hated her. How could she! How could Hermione make such an impression on Harry? What was so great about her anyway?!

After Ginny listened to Harry talk about how great Hermione was, how what she did, was because of him, because he had cheated on her first.. How Hermione hadn't cheated on him, just left him, and that Draco was there, as a rebound.. And how he still loved her.. Ginny couldn't stand it. She wanted to yell and scream at Harry, saying:

_She's gone! She left! She doesn't love you anymore Harry! She never loved you! She's with Draco now, and in love with him!_

But as she kept listening, and wishing she could say that to him, she knew. Ginny knew it would only make Harry mad at her. And she didn't want that, not now after she just got him back.. So she sat, silent, and just listened. Ginny only wished that Hermione was around so that she could hex her, for all the problems she's caused.

And suddenly, as if on cue.. _She_ showed up.

Hermione showed up, tears streaming down her face and through her sobs, she asked to speak to Harry.

"Alone."

Hours later, Harry saw Ginny again. Ginny was horrified, she knew by the happy look on his face, he didn't even have to say it. They were back together, again. She knew. And she was right. They had decided to work it out, to try again.

Ginny went back home, it was late, and Neville was already asleep, which was lucky for Ginny because she hadn't figured out a good enough lie as to why she was sobbing hysterically yet.

Ginny was heart broken, again, she'd once again, set herself up for heart break and disappointment. Why did she always do that for him? Why was he so special, more over, why was Hermione so special to Harry?

Ginny didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted sleep to take her… but as she was falling asleep, she thought:

_What if Hermione wasn't in the picture? What if she'd never gone to Hogwarts? If only she hadn't fallen for Harry, things would be different. We'd still be friends, and I'd be happy, finally…_

But she didn't think about it too much because she knew that it would only be a matter of time before Hermione left Harry for Draco, or someone else again… And with that thought, Ginny was able to dry her years and fall into a deep sleep.

Sleep was the only place for Ginny to be happy. It was where Hermione didn't exist, and where Harry was in love, in love with Ginny. And even though Ginny knew it was wrong to live this way, she felt it was the only way she _could_ be happy… because for Ginny there was only one man that could ever make her happy, and that was Harry Potter. And right now, he was taken, just like school… and maybe one day, Harry _will choose her, but until then, Ginny had to sit and wait. Listen, and be the best friend… like she was doomed to always be._

_*END*_

_A/N:_

_I did this story about a few months ago, it's all emotions I have felt, and probably emotions all of you have felt. This didn't really happen to me.. I am just /that/ creative. *sarcasm* but seriously, it never happened to me!_


End file.
